danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WolfiZee/KSC3
Lore Life was actually pretty OK for the colony after the tie that was created from the death game... assuming that you were part of the colony that wasn't annexed by the Cold or Fire empires. This happened to be most of the kingdom, however, so in general life was rather flummery. As such, it was not long before two rebellions happened, one for the territory in each empire. They managed to stave off said empires, however war quickly ensued between the two rebellions. This swiftly lead to a stalemate, and to try and break it they started a proxy war in the small, well-developed area annexed by Haw's kingdom. Unfortunately, the area was already taken over by a third, fratricide-hating party. This quickly lead to a Mexican stand-off between the 3 rebellions, each not wanting to attack the other in risk that the Fire empire would jump in and annex all 3 (by now the Cold Empire was taken out by Haw's kingdom). To settle their disputes, the three decided to organize a death game. They would collectively choose 16 people at random to participate in the death game. The winner will become the ruler of all 3. Phases Morning Phase Explore! And stuff! And kill??? Challenge Phase You may challenge someone to a duel/test on the main thread. You can only challenge one person. You can accept multiple challenges. You can only deny one challenge made against you each Challenge Phase. If this phase is skipped, the challenge results will not be revealed Voting Phase Anyone that lost a challenge during the most recent Challenge Phase is up for elimination. The player that gets the most votes get executed. Anyone that won a challenge the previous Challenge Phase may select a prize. One prize for each challenge won. If this phase is skipped, no one will be executed. Dinner Phase You're all in the dining room. In the dinner thread, tell me if you want to keep your meal or swap it with another player's meal. You can't swap with a player who is keeping their meal or swap with a player who already swapped with you. Why would you want to swap? Because of some roles that can kill you if you eat the wrong meal. You can also starve, but if you starve twice in a row you die. You may also guess other player's roles. If you're correct, their role is publicly revealed. If you're wrong, your role is publicly revealed. Night Phase Explore! The advantage of this over the Morning Phase? It's harder for people to see so it's better for murder! Also people that didn't sleep during the Night Phase show up as sleepy. Investigation Phase This replaces the Morning Phase if someone dies during the Night Phase, and happens immediately if someone is murdered during the Morning Phase. You can investigate around the castle, and figure out clues about how the person died and who killed them... in a vote! Whoever gets the most votes dies! Hopefully they are the murderer. Roles This includes many roles, including your favorites from Kingdom Succession 4, Kingdom Succession: Colony 2, and Kingdom Succession: City! It also has a couple new ones. Cryomancer You were the son of a previous Cryomancer, who was executed publicly before your eyes. Since then, you have learned some of your father's spells, and you have been chosen to compete. If you win, you will get your revenge on Haw and their kingdom. Winter King - Passive - Immune to Frozen Meals Freeze - Morning/Night Phase - Freeze a room, trapping players in it. They won't be able to leave it or enter it until it melts (Frozen rooms last 1 whole day) They won't participate in Challenges and will be immune from voting during this time. They won't starve since they can eat ice. You cannot target the same person twice in a row. You cannot use this in the Final Five. Frostburn - Challenge Phase - Ignite someone in Frostburn, killing them. Gain an extra use when you win a challenge. 1 Use. Cannot be used in the Final Five. Frozen Meal - Voting Phase - Freeze a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase dies. This will be cancelled out by "Charred Meal". Pyromancer You were a spy acting for the Fire Empire, and you were chosen at random. Although this was rather unexpected, if you win the land shall be taken over by the Fire Empire. Fire king - Passive - Immune to "Charred Meal". You will die if you get targeted by the Cryomancer's "Freeze" or "Frozen Statue" ability. Charred Meal - Voting Phase - Burn a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal will burst into flames and die. 2 Uses. Gain an extra use when you kill a person with "Fireball". This will be cancelled out by "Frozen Meal". Fireball - Challenge Phase - Attack a person with a Fireball, killing them. Cannot be used in the Final Five. 2 Uses. Gain an extra use when you kill a person with "Charred Meal". Will thaw a person instead of killing them if they were targeted by the Cryomancer's "Freeze" or "Frozen Statue" ability. Spy You were a Spy working for Haw to attempt to start a coup at the colony. However, you were chosen to participate in this. If you succeed, your job of bringing the land back in Haw's control shall be much easier. Stealth - Passive - Others will not be notified if you enter/exit a room. You can choose to have this passive not take effect at will. Traitor! - Passive - If your role is revealed, you will be immediately executed. An Amnesiac or Imposter that becomes your role will not keep this Passive. Noone saw Nothin' - Passive - You will be given a free Guess Immunity every time you participate in a Challenge, even if you lose. If you win, you will still be able to choose a second prize. Snoop - Night Phase - Select a person in the same room as you. You will know what they will do for this phase and the following Morning phase. This will disable your "Stealth" Passive until you exit the room. 3 Uses. Poisoner You are a person with a poison expertise and a knack for using said poison expertise on unsuspecting victims, for flummery & giggles. Now that you are in the death games, there will be many people who may be your next one. Not Suicidal - Passive - You are immune to Poisoned Meals. Poison-Voting Phase-Poison a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase will be poisoned. Extract Poison-Voting Phase-Extract poison from an already poisoned player. Their lifespan will be increased by two days. After that, you must poison the meals of two players. Whoever gets the meals at the end of the dinner phase will be poisoned. Slow Poison-Passive-Your poisons take two whole days to kill. If you die, all poisoned players will be unpoisoned. Pharmacist You are the assistant of the Pharmacist in Haw's Kingdom. You also helped the Lost Heir flee the castle, however you were eventually found out. As a result, you fled to the Kingdom. Now you were randomly chosen to participate in the death games. Medical Expertise - Passive - You will be notified if your current meal has any negative effects on it. Cure Poison - Dinner Phase - Delay a person's death by Poison by 3 days. The person will have to give you a Prize of their choice. If they have no prize, then the first prize they get will be donated to you. Cleanse Meal - Dinner Phase - Cleanse a meal of any negative effects inflicted by it. You may cleanse your own meal. Anethesia - Challenge Phase - Spray some anesthetics at a player. They will lose all challenges made against them for the rest of the Challenge Phase. 1 Use. Gain another after Cleansing a meal of a negative effect (the meal must have a negative effect, otherwise you won't be given an extra use). Imposter Standard routine here, you killed a contestant and took their place. Nothin' to see here. No interesting lore or anything. Disguise Prep - Passive - You have to be guessed as an Imposter, even if you are disguised. If you are correctly guessed, your disguised role will also be revealed. Shifting Tides - Passive - You will be notified of the changed role of anyone who changes role. Imposter - Any Phase - Select a player in the same room as you and learn their role. You still keep this Ability and your Passive. You will become their role (without any killing abilities) until you use Imposter again. 1 Use. You will gain 1 use every 2 days. Feign Death - Morning/Night Phase - Select anyone in the same room as you or yourself. Their death will be faked the following phase, with the cause being up to you. They will be incapable of doing anything during this time, but they will not starve or be capable of being challenged, or guessed, and their role will be revealed. They will be "Ressurected" the following day. 1 Use. Cannot be used in the Final Five. Illusionist You are a powerful illusionist that made a living doing magic tricks. Of course now your in the death game so you won't need to do that. You probably should, however, so that you can... win, and everything. Illusion of Time - Any Phase - End the current phase and skip the next one. 2 Uses. Feign Death - Morning/Night Phase - Select anyone in the same room as you or yourself. Their death will be faked the following phase, with the cause being up to you. They will be incapable of doing anything during this time, but they will not starve or be capable of being challenged, or guessed, and their role will be revealed. They will be "Ressurected" the following day. 1 Use. Cannot be used in the Final Five. Illusion - Morning/Night Phase - Summon an item or sound. It's fake and will disappear upon getting touched, if it is an item. Challenge Illusions - Challenge Phase-Cause two players to duel each other. Cause two others to test each other. 3 Uses. Amnesiac You were trampled by a Horse in some terrible accident. Or at least that's what the Hospital told you as you woke up. You have absolutely no memories of who you were before said accident. However, you were selected to compete the literal moment you stepped out of the hospital. Perhaps this may bring an opportunity to remember who you previously were. Remember - Any Phase - Become a dead player's role - 1 Use. Jester All you want to do is have fun. After all, life is boring without some fun. But now your life is at risk. Maybe you can protect yourself by having fun!. You can't do anything well though. You just have to hope that you're lucky enough to survive long enough. Prank-Morning/Night Phase-Prank a nearby player. They'll collapse from shock and will be unable to act until the Voting Phase. Mass Panic-Challenge Phase-Start a mass panic, ending the Challenge Phase. The results of the Challenge Phase will also be randomized. Balloons-Voting Phase-Let go of your balloons, distracting everybody, ending the Voting Phase. 2 Uses. A Fool-Passive-You have a 50% chance to win a challenge and a 50% chance to lose. Executioner You were an Executioner of Haw, mainly tasked with executing any Cryomancers Haw found. However, you often faked the Cryomancers' deaths, and when Haw found out, they were furious. You barely escaped by the skin of your teeth (and teeth don't even have skin! Thats how you know it's messed up.) to the Colony. Now you are hated on both sides. Hopefully having a kingdom at your hand will help keep you alive. Survivor -Passive - Immune to death once. Fake Execution - Voting Phase - Fake the executed participant's death. They will be incapable of doing anything during this time, but they will not starve or be capable of being challenged, or guessed, and their role will be revealed. They will be "Ressurected" the following day. You will gain all of their prizes. 1 Use. Fool me twice, shame on you - Voting Phase - Fake the executed participant's death. They will be incapable of doing anything during this time, but they will not starve or be capable of being challenged, or guessed, and their role will be revealed. They will be "Ressurected" the following day. You will be executed. 1 Use. Cannot be used until all uses of "Fake Execution" have been used. Rigged Poll - Voting Phase - Decide who will die this Phase. 1 Use. Cannot be used in the Final Five. Coven Leader You are the leader of one a rather unknown Coven. You spent most of your time alone practicing spells. However, they still managed to find you and select you as a participant of the death games. Witchcraft - Passive - Immune to death once. You go up by 1 rank on the Duel & Test chart every time someone dies. Soul Steal - Passive - You are immune to death during the Morning & Night phase at the Final Four. Possession - Night/Morning Phase - Place a nearby player under your control. You can force them to do one action. You can't force them to murder or suicide. Can only be used in the Final Twelve. Life Drain - Challenge Phase - Drain someone's life, killing them. Can only be used in the Final Eight. Cannot be used in the Final Four. Plaguebearer You are the vessel for Pestilence, Horseman of the Apocolypse.. Really, they must be idiots for letting you in. Having a kingdom at your hand will make it much easier to achieve your goal of... well, stopping all of this nonsense. PESTILENCE, HORSEMAN OF THE APOCOLYPSE - Passive - You cannot be killed at night once everyone is infected. You will know who is infected at the end of every night. Everyone is announced when everyone is infected, and it will skip the current phase when such happens. If the Challenge Phase is skipped, the winners will be randomized. Plaguebearer - Passive - You start of as being infected. Plagued Meal - Voting Phase - Infect a meal with the Plague. Whoever eats the meal will be infected. The Plague will spread to anyone they are in a room with. People can't be infected in the Dining Room, Throne Room, or King's Bedroom. Pestilent Bow - Night Phase - Kill a person in the same room as you. 3 Uses. Gain 3 Uses at the end of each Dinner Phase. You can only use this when everyone is infected, and you will only gain uses once everyone is infected. Alchemist You are, well, an Alchemist that made a living doing potions. Usually, you wouldn't have a use for using potions, as a lot of them are combat-based. Of course, now, it will be not only useful, but possibly life-saving. You hope you won't die anyways, however... Brew Potion - Morning Phase - Choose 1 of your 3 Abilities. By the next morning phase, you will have an extra use of that ability. Ironskin Potion - Night Phase - Will make you immune to death for the Night & Morning phase. 1 Use. Truth Syrup (???) - Night/Investigation/Voting Phase - Select someone. They will spill out their Role & the uses of their Abilities. You may also place it someone's meal during the Voting Phase, having the same effect when someone eats the food. 1 Use. Red's Potion - Night/Voting Phase - Place a Red's Potion in someone's meal. The reciever of the meal will die. 1 Use. Undertaker Your job is to bury people. With the death games, now your job is still to bury people, but with less requirements on who to bury. Grave robber: passive: If a player dies, you have access to all their prizes, role items, and other stuff. Burial: night phase and investigation phase: If you encounter a dead body, you may bag it and take it to the graveyard or garden. It will be buried, destroying all evidence of the players death. If done at night, no investigation will trigger. 3 uses Bury alive: night phase: Knock a player in the same room as you unconcious, and drag them to the grave yard to bury them. 1 use. Cannot be used in the Final Five. Revolver - Challenge Phase - Fire a bullet at someone, killing them. 1 Use. Cannot be used in the Final Five. Farmer You were just an average peasant when you were selected for the death games. This is a great opportunity to create a "From Rags to Riches" scenario... assuming you make a good king. Crop rotation. night phase: Rotate a crop into any room. The room will be full of soil and plants, and can't be used for normal purposes. The use of this ability will return the room it was used on previously to its origonal state. 3 uses. Usless peasant: passive: You have a 50/50 chance of wining or losing a challenge. Moo: any phase: Release a cow into the castle, causing a large distraction, and skipping the phase. 3 uses. Frame: voting phase: Frame another player as a role. If that player is guessed as that role in the following dinner phase, it will succeed. You may not guess the player you frame with a deadly guess. Devil You started a cult, and are in control of every member. Some of the servants are part of your cult, and they have opened the door for you. Now you command them, leading them to victory. Teleport: night phase: Teleport to any room. 2 uses per night. Mind bender: night/morning phase: Players in the same room as you will see/hear/feel whatever you want them to feel. (You can't make people invisible) Possession: any phase: If you die, you may take control of a player. You will have access to their thread, and you can make them participate in challenges, make them move, and even make them kill. if the player you controlled wins, you both get the win credit. The player you control will be moved up one rank on the duel and test chains, and gain the teleport ability. Unearthly existence: passive: you may not kill players directly, you don't need sleep, and you don't need to eat. Prizes Free Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your role won't be revealed if you get your guess wrong. Guess Immunity: When used during the Voting Phase, all guesses made against you will fail during the following Dinner Phase. Deadly Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your guess will kill the target if you're correct. If you're wrong, you die. Spectator Ticket: When used during the Morning Phase, you'll be immune to challenges this Challenge Phase but you can't make any. Lottery Ticket: When used during the Voting Phase, a ticket with your name will be added to the lottery. At the beginning of each Morning Phase, a random name will be pulled. That person will gain two prizes and then that ticket will be removed. Once a player dies, all of their tickets in the lottery will be removed. Everybody will know who has a ticket in the lottery at the end of each Voting Phase. Private Investigation: Learn a player's role. When one is used, the person who used it will be revealed and who they used it on. You cannot guess players that you investigate until two days pass. Results Test - Cryomancer > Pharmacist > Poisoner > Illusionist > Spy > Alchemist > Undertaker > Devil > Pyromancer > Imposter > Plaguebearer > Coven Leader > Amnesiac Duel - Pyromancer > Devil > Plaguebearer > Imposter > Executioner > Undertaker > Spy > Alchemist > Cryomancer > Poisoner > Pharmacist > Illusionist > Coven Leader > Amnesiac Rooms Dining Room Left Hallway Guest Rooms Restrooms Lounge Garden Right Hallway Barracks Treasury Throne Room King's Bedroom Category:Blog posts